kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston
Gaston LeGume is a minor villain in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and the main antagonist of his world of Le Chateau du Damne. He never appeared in the original games, but now appears here in a shifting role for several villainous organizations. First, he starts out as a minor nuisance to Belle before the events of the episode began, but later forges a brief alliance with Emperor Zurg's forces in their attempts to capture strong-hearted individuals and turn them into slaves to power the mysterious Crystal of Emptiness. However, he has his own agenda of stealing Belle for himself once he finishes his work in slaying the Beast. Although he fails in his attempt to kill the Beast, he manages to survive his death thanks to Judge Claude Frollo using Holy magic to stop his fall and becomes a member thereafter of the illustrious Order of the White Rose, dedicated towards destroying the darkness to restore the light by any means necessary. Story Before The Journey Years ago, in between the events of Birth of A New Era and The Journey, the young Gaston was the son of a nobleman in the nearby French village. This nobleman, Sir LeGume, was a high-ranking member of Judge Claude Frollo's White Rose Order who used his noble status to get in good graces with the king of his territory, Lord Ambrose, and his son, Prince Adam; hoping to manipulate them both into joining forces with Frollo's holy crusade throughout the worlds. Unaware of his father's plans for the royal family, however, Gaston nonetheless became very good friends with Adam, often hunting with him and hanging around the tavern earning the gazes of young women, though Belle never caught sight nor word of Adam in order to preserve the timeline. Unfortunately, Gaston inadvertently ruined Sir LeGume's scheme a couple of days before Christmas Eve by alerting Adam to the low social status of the maiden Kirce, who by then had almost managed to earn the prince's hand in marriage before Gaston made Adam spurn her away in unkind selfishness. Because Kirce was in truth the united form of the mystical Weird Sisters and she had managed to unveil the conspiracy between Frollo, King Ambrose, and Sir LeGume that lead to her failure, she decided to teach them all a lesson, cursing Prince Adam and his household staff on Christmas Eve and depriving Sir LeGume of his plot's key to success. Gaston never knew what happened afterwards due to being mind-wiped of his friendship as he slept that evening. He would spend the next few years unaware of his destiny in the curse's course, as he began chasing the beautiful maiden Belle to win her affections for him, much to the dismay of his father, who left him to his own devices due to his schemes falling to ruin and left with nothing to pick up on. But all would not be lost for the White Rose Order, as the sinister Monsieur D'Arque of the Maison De Lunes managed to uncover word of the Enchantress' existence and of the curse that befell the castle's inhabitants, and he was more than willing to enact his own plans to help all devious individuals invested in the fate of the world... The Journey Gaston appears in cutscenes for the backstory of this world to explain how Belle was kidnapped by Maleficent's forces before the events of the Enchanted Dominion campaign. As before in the original movie, Gaston first appears shooting down a waterfowl headed south with perfect accuracy (implying that he had just returned from a hunting trip) and declaring his intent to marry Belle after acknowledging from LeFou his popularity with the females in the village. He then started pursuing Belle throughout the village as she returns home after buying a book from the local bookstore. Their meeting starts off well, but Gaston's remarks about women reading and thinking drive Belle away from him, and she goes home, leaving him disappointed. In addition, Gaston, after LeFou, learning Belle was going to aid her father, mocked her father, scolded LeFou for mocking Maurice (although it was implied that he mostly did that in an attempt to impress Belle rather than out of any genuine concern for Maurice). The next day, however, Gaston organizes a wedding outside Belle's cottage in an attempt to "surprise" her, complete with various decorations, a priest, and a wedding cake. He forces his way into the cottage and attempts to strong-arm her into marrying him, again making sexist remarks about women and housewifery (he even envisions the home they would live in as a "rustic" hunting lodge, with his latest kill roasting over the fire and Belle massaging his feet while their children—six or seven boys—play on the floor with their dogs). While he attempts to corner Belle, her using her wiles to keep him at bay, she manages to open the door that he has pinned her against. This causes him to lose his balance and fly headfirst into a large mud puddle (complete with cat-tail plants) in front of Belle's cottage, where we find out that a pig (Pierre) is there too. Furious and humiliated, Gaston storms off but not before vowing to make Belle his wife regardless of her refusals and throwing LeFou into the mud to boot. Later, during a snowstorm, the villagers in the tavern, along with LeFou, sing a song about Gaston's greatness to cheer him up after being rejected by Belle. Maurice suddenly interrupts and warns the villagers about a monstrous beast who has locked up Belle as a prisoner in the tower of his castle. Thinking he is talking nonsense, the villagers throw him out of the tavern, but Gaston realizes that he can use Maurice's outrageous claim to his advantage. However, what he doesn't realize that around this time, Belle is kidnapped by several Shadow Demons for use in the Grand Plan to open the Final Keyhole, though due to the differing passages of time between worlds, only a few days pass between Le Chateau du Damne and a few months in Enchanted Dominion before Belle is safely returned to her homeworld with no one else the wiser about it. In Between A Year of Misery and An Empire of Dreams Gaston makes a brief appearance in cutscene material taking place after Belle's return to the Enchanted Castle but long before Mickey and the Highwind Crew are reunited with the Castle's Staff. Around the time Miklos and Ortensia are sent on their first mission to the Aurora Borealis Mountains on orders from the Dominion XIII high-ups, Gaston seems to be able to bribe Monsieur D'Arque to threaten to throw Maurice into the asylum in order to pressure Belle into marrying him. While D'Arque realizes that even Maurice's nonsense about a beast and his odd inventions do not make him dangerous, he is willing to accept the bribe, mostly because this aligns perfectly with his own despicable plans with the Dominion XIII and the Weird Sisters to flush out the long-lost Prince Adam and Belle and complete the unbroken curse by taking both individuals' hearts for himself and Darth Maul to present before Emperor Zurg. Considering the management of asylums of the 18th century (the time that the film takes place), this is an extremely harsh threat for Maurice. However, just before Gaston and LeFou barge into Belle and Maurice's cottage, Maurice left for the castle on his own. Gaston orders LeFou stay outside the cottage and wait for their return, which ends up taking a little more than a month due to the passage of time between the Castle's time bubble and the rest of the world around it. An Empire of Dreams Gaston finally makes his truly villainous debut for the events of the second Le Chateau du Damne campaign. When Belle and Maurice eventually return to the cottage following Adam's release of the young maiden from her imprisonment, LeFou immediately informs Gaston, and he sets his plan into motion. With the villagers gathered outside the house, D'Arque has his men drag Maurice towards their carriage, while Gaston makes Belle his offer - he will clear up the "misunderstanding" if she marries him. Horrified and disgusted, Belle refuses, and Gaston allows Maurice to be dragged away. Belle, however, manages to prove her father's apparently insane claims about a beast inhabiting a huge castle in the woods to be true by using a magic mirror that the Beast had given her. Gaston grows even more frustrated after his plan fails and shocked that Maurice was indeed telling the truth but becomes increasingly jealous when Belle begins referring to the Beast as "kind and gentle," realizing that she prefers a "monster" over himself. When he refers to the Beast with this insult, Belle angrily retorts back that he is the real monster, which makes him snap. Gaston, now wreathed in a black fog due to the jealousy he harbors between the "monster" and Belle, thus steals the mirror from Belle, locks her and Maurice in the basement to keep them from warning Adam about his threat, and sets out to the Castle with the mind-controlled Villagers to eliminate him, declaring that he alone must kill the Beast when they arrive at their destination. Along the way, he comes across the cloaked Sith Lord Darth Maul in his path, who offers him his aid in the coming battle by adding Darkhearts and Empty Shell Troopers to the lynch mob's ranks, claiming he is doing it out of "the kindness in his heart" for someone else with grievances against that monster, though in reality it is to cash in on Monsieur D'Arque's deal and tie up loose ends with the Beast, who had by then refused to go through with the Sith Lord's plan to drive him into despair and heart division for the Master Plan. While his army attacks the castle as the Highwind Crew and the enchanted furniture repel the attacks, Gaston manages to sneak up to the West Wing and discovers the Beast. Gaston attacks the Beast and pushes his enemy to the balcony of his room and on rooftops nearby. When Belle returns to the castle with Maurice, Mickey watches as Gaston attacks the Beast, who isn't fighting back. Gaston notices the heroes down below and alerts Darth Maul to his prized targets' location. The Sith Lord thus surprises Mickey and Belle by appearing before them, snatching the Princess of Heart in his grip and Force-Levitating the almost-wilted Rose into his other hand. The two scoundrels thus force the Beast to stand up and fight for one of his beloved treasures, or else risk losing both of them forever, if he wants to prove he's not too kind and gentle to fight back. Thankfully, Belle decides to make the choice for her true love and, by this point having long Exalted as wielder of the Jupiter Crystal, transforms into Sailor Jupiter, much to Darth Maul and Gaston's horrid shock, and jabs the Sith in his side with a Thunderclap Zap to escape, grabbing the Rose with her as she flees. Renewed by Belle's act to stay by his side and fight alongside him, the Beast regains his strength and viciously fights back against Gaston with all his might. While Mickey, Sailor Jupiter, and the Warriors of Light battle Darth Maul on the bridge as a storm rages around them, Gaston soon learns that he cannot rely on brute strength alone to kill the Beast, and instead begins taunting him in order to infuriate him enough to let his guard down, pushing the final button by claiming that Belle can never love a monster. The plan works but immediately backfires: the Beast lunges forth, overcome by animalistic urges and emotion, snapping viciously at him, and then holds the terrified hunter at his mercy by holding him above the castle moat by the throat. With his life at stake, Gaston abandons his pride and pathetically begs for mercy; the Beast grudgingly accepts, ordering Gaston to leave immediately and never return. In spite of this, when Gaston sees the Beast embracing the demorphed Belle, his great hatred and jealousy arises again, which leads to his ultimate downfall. Determined to kill his rival once and for all, Gaston stabs the Beast in the back with a knife while dangling rather precariously from the balcony. The Beast swings his arm backwards at him in pain; Gaston dodges the blow, but then loses his footing and plunges into the deep moat below, to his death. As he falls, the surviving Darkhearts immediately sense his powerless heart and swarm upon him, consuming his soul and bringing it before Monsieur D'Arque as the corrupt Asylum-Keeper abandons the equally dying Maul to his fate. Despite seemingly achieving his victory on the Beast, Gaston would die alone that night; just as the Beast nearly succumbed to his own wounds, Belle confessed her love for him just before the last petal of the enchanted rose that kept him bound to his beast form fell, breaking the spell and healing the Beast's injuries. Much later, Judge Claude Frollo would use the powers of Light to sense the demise of a prospective ally, and asks the favor of the Lord to bring this fallen man back from the darkness into light and be absolved of his sins to join the ranks of the Order of the White Rose, as was meant to be in his destiny. Upon his resurrection by Light Corridor and grateful to the eminence who saved him, Gaston pledges his service to Frollo's legions in exchange for achieving his revenge on the Beast for taking away his prized maiden. He then goes on to make a brief appearance for the events of the Imperial Coruscant, where he, and the rest of the White Rose Order's forces, invade the Dominion's capital by siege in order to buy the Highwind Crew enough time to enter the Imperial Palace and take down Emperor Zurg once and for all. The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality As noted throughout the story, he possessed an extremely athletic build, a cleft chin, and an overall handsome appearance. His hair was long and tied into a ponytail. He possessed icy blue eyes. He generally wore yellow hunting gloves, although he discarded them by the midpoint. He also wore a red tunic and black tights, alongside boots. He also wore a cape during his final battle with the Beast. He also had a lot of hair on his chest. During the failed wedding, Gaston wore a red tailcoat trimmed with gold fabric, a waistcoat, breeches and even black boots, and also had white tights. Abilities Gallery Gaston_Armor.png|Gaston in his White Rose Order Armor Malicious_Reindeer_KHX.png|The Malicious Reindeer - Gaston's Darkheart, created by Monsieur D'Arque from the anger and jealousy in the hunter's heart Category:Villains Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Soldiers Category:Hunters Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Darkness Users Category:Darkheart Lords Category:Thugs Category:Bludgeoners